Let go
by IHerdYouLiekMudkips
Summary: Fake Riku and Sora clash in the final battle......but riku's too late..Songfic Frou Frou let go. WARNING:may make you cry. extremely sad.


A/N:i just had this sudden inspiration!!!

Disclaimer:not owning it. never gonna. unless i get rich and buy it. then nope.

**WARNING:**This may cause you to cry. very sad. i almost cried myself.

_drink up, baby down_

_mmm, are you in or are you out_

_leave your things behind_

_'cause it's all going off without you_

Riku and Sora were in the final battle. Sora had just yelled"THERES NO WAY YOUR TAKING KAIRI'S HEART!"before blocking himself from the fake Riku's Soul eater.fake riku jumped back from an horizontal slash and countered with a jump in the air and slashing his blade forward. Sora Dodge-Rolled it before it tore right through him. sora ran straight towards fake riku, fake riku ran straight towards sora. both blades raised. it was as if it was in slow-motion. before Riku was trying even harder to break free

_excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_these mishaps_

_you bubble wrap_

_when you've no idea what you're like_

'_i've got to try harder!before its too late!'_riku slammed against the barrier surrounding him. or so i should say his free will.

Riku couldn't bare to watch fake riku and sora clashing. both keyblades dangerously close to the other. and all riku could do was try to break free.'_If only i never gave into the darkness!none of this would've happened!_'

_so let go, jump in_

_oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Sora held tight to the keyblade. every clash of the others blade making it harder to hold on. he was getting exhausted. his hands sweating from the fear that he might be slaughtered...by the hands of the one he loves."RIKU! YOU HAVE TO TRY HARDER!I BELIEVE IN YOU!"Riku heard sora's encourgement'_He's counting on me. i can't let him down again!...never again.'_

_so let go, just get in_

_oh, it's so amazing here_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Fake riku laughed"I doubt that weakling will ever break free. all you can do is fight sora!"fake riku ran towards sora and slashed at sora. Sora dodge-rolled again but his arm got cut severly."AAAAIE!"Sora shrieked in pain. that drove riku to try harder._'RRRAUUGHH!!'_Riku screamed ramming into the barrier again. it slightly cracked. riku smiled'_i finally got it!i found the weakspot!'_Sora went in for the kill. but heard riku's scream. he thought he had gotten out."riku you did it!"but fake riku just smirked."he barely scratched the surface fool."Sora's smile faded."Now time for you to go!"fake riku ran in for the kill

_it gains the more it gives_

_and then it rises with the fall_

_so hand me that remote_

_can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

Riku watched in horror. he ran towards the barrier with all of us power. everything went in Slow-motion again. Right when the tip of the keyblade touched the tip of sora's chest Riku rammed into the barrier one final time_'SORA!!!!'_

_such boundless pleasure_

_we've no time for later now_

_you can't await your own arrival_

_you've 20 seconds to comply_

The barrier shattered and Riku's eyes blinked wide when he saw sora sliding off of the blade. it had pierced his chest. a few inches. Right. Bellow. The. **HEART**."riku..."sora moaned in pain falling back landing flat on his back slumping against the side. Kairi's heart had been freed when he had gotten stabbed. but sora was slowly dying. the barrier keeping donald and goofy out shattered."SOWA!!"Donald screamed"OH NO!"Goofy yelled. Kairi let out a huge gasp when she saw sora slumped against the wall."SORA!!"Sora's eyes glazed over and he looked up at riku."i...i-i"Riku leaned down and held sora."sora..."Sora smiled"i..love..."Sora looked into riku's eyes, Riku looked into sora's eyes."you.."Sora breathed out. Sora slumped in riku's arms. holding onto his life

_so let go, jump in_

_oh well, whatcha waiting for_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Riku cried silently."i love you too sora. i always have."Sora leaned up and kissed riku. Riku held onto sora tighter."Goodbye riku...we'll meet again...in another..."Sora took his last breath."life..."then he let it out his chest stopped rising, his pulse stopped, and his heart stopped beating. Riku closed sora's eyes."goodnight...sora.."Donald, Goofy, and kairi went beside Riku. Kairi patted riku's back."its okay riku."riku shook his head."you guys go on ahead..."Donald and goofy nodded. Kairi thought about it twice...but continued after them. when they were out of sight...Riku took the Soul eater in his hands and shoved it through his own chest. He pulled it out and held sora close to him"i love you.."...And he died in his arms...in his best friends arms. but most of all. his one true loves arms...

_so let go, just get in_

_oh, it's so amazing here..here..here_

_it's alright_

_'cause there's beauty in the breakdown..._


End file.
